


He's Stuck In A Sports Store

by Shock_Value



Series: Good Shit From Me [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphors, No Beta, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, more of an open ending but leaning on the they are going to date side, sapnap-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Value/pseuds/Shock_Value
Summary: Sapnap likes his best friends but he equates it to being like a little kid lost in a sports store.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Georgenotfound (Video Blogging RPF)/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Good Shit From Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171154
Comments: 6
Kudos: 565





	He's Stuck In A Sports Store

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is mostly because I wanted to post something while I write longer things.

Sapnap found himself thinking in figurative language and vague wording.

In certain moments he believed it was stupid, something that no one else would understand or appreciate. Something that he could be made fun of and peer pressured out of. He could have. It would've gotten rid of it and therefore the issue but he couldn't. He found that he was somewhat attached to it.

In other moments, usually when emotions were high and he felt like the world was going to make him go quiet, it was perfect. He loved the way words could feel like running water and how music could feel like the sharp and chilled landing of rain on his skin. He loved how fabric could feel like a certain song with some loud percussion or how him tapping his foot could be similar to his cat jumping down from the table. He loved the way brown eyes could be cold toned but warm up to him and how green eyes could share their color with a dying leaf but be so full of life.

He loved how his heart could hold two people--

Okay. That's where he needs to stop.

At this rate he wouldn't need to speak his thoughts out loud to be bullied out of it. He could do that himself.

Sapnap threw a rock out into the river in front of him.

He had gotten the last few ones to skip but he guessed knocking himself out of thought made him unable to do so. There were a lot of skinny, flat rocks set out by the boulder he was sitting on. Some kids probably collected them and set them out and left before using them all. They probably spent most of their time at the park by the river collecting the rocks.

Sapnap didn't know why he went to the park in the first place. It was frustrating him in a half joking way. It might've been Dream telling Sapnap to go do something if he couldn't talk to him about what's bothering him. Actually, it was definitely that.

Ah. Yes, one more thing to add to the pot of things that are stupid about me. Sapnap was shaking his head like he was scolding a kid. I will do almost anything Dream or George tells me to.

Sapnap felt like he wanted to scream. He would have if, you know, he wasn't at a park at 6 am on a Sunday. Maybe God would hear and kill him before he got a little too gay for his friends. Maybe he'll go home and scream.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was basically having a tantrum. Fitting because he felt like a little kid. Not being in control of his emotions really did that to him. Made him a little kid lost in the middle of a sports store.

When lost, stay where you are and wait for someone to find you so you can go about your day.

Sapnap gazed out over the water. He guessed the person to come find him would have to be George or Dream. In order to help him go on with the day they'd need to return his feelings though.

Like that'd happen. And another rock lands at the bottom of the river.

He guessed he was going to have to walk himself out of the sports store. He also guessed that meant he'd have to confess and deal with the repercussions and then get over it. He hated being in that sports store so it was probably the easiest way to get out.

Sapnap was going to do this the most emotionally sparing and easy way-- over text. Probably a long message speaking his mind and then something like a picture of his cat doing something stupid so they could respond to that instead.

The river was like the blood in his body. It wasn't going to stop until something stopped it. And in a way his feelings were the same.

Sapnap put down the rock he had in his hand. He had become sentimental about it in the few seconds he had it in his hand. It probably liked it's life with the other dry rocks, it was up on the shore for a reason. Quickly sending a message to Dream in George asking them what to name his new rock friend, he decided to pull up some music and look for something to listen to on his walk back to his house.

George> harold

Sapnap replies using the notification wall.

Sapnap> ok

"Bye, Harold." Whispers Sapnap and he puts in one earbud and starts to walk home.

He liked how he could match his footsteps to the steady beat of a song.

Although the idea of sending a message that tells his friends how much he likes them makes him unbelievably nervous, the idea that it could work out makes him excited. He knew that feeling would go away if he slept on it so it was basically now or never. He had to think of a message.

Sapnap's walking comes to a stop at an intersection. Although there were hardly any cars and he could probably just jaywalk, he decided to hit the crosswalk button.

Damn was he lost in this sports store.

He opens up Discord to ask Bad for some help.

Sapnap> Hey bad  
Sapnap> Have you ever confessed to anyone

He has to wait a few minutes for a reply.

BadBoyHalo> confess what? @_@

Sapnap> Feelings

BadBoyHalo> °0°  
BadBoyHalo> do you have a crush?????

Sapnap> You didn't answer

BadBoyHalo> i have doesn't mean it turned out very well  
BadBoyHalo> i do think i did a really good job though

Sapnap> How did you do it

BadBoyHalo> in person dummy ;-;

Sapnap> Uhg  
Sapnap> How would you do it over text

BadBoyHalo> i'd probably just write out my feelings

Sapnap> I know that

BadBoyHalo> 0-0  
BadBoyHalo> sappity nappity i don't think you need my help

Sapnap> But i'm nervous  
Sapnap> I also don't know how to start off

BadBoyHalo> maybe start it off like you'd start an essay??? tell them the point of what you're saying

Sapnap> Good enough

BadBoyHalo> 0~0

During the conversation he had almost run into a pole. It had distracted him a lot from what he was doing which probably wasn't the best but it helped pass the time and make it seem like he got home faster.

BadBoyHalo> do i know this mysterious person you have feelings for  
BadBoyHalo> sap???

Sapnap> not person  
Sapnap> people

Oh shit.

That could be a problem. Sapnap liked both Dream and George and he didn't know if they would be able to deal with that or not. He wouldn't mind if he was just stuck in the middle and they didn't date but both dated him or if all three liked each other but it'd kind of suck if he had to choose on or the other. That is even if either of them liked him back.

He could see Dream liking George. Sapnap has known him for years and has seen the way he responds to George. Dream was just a little bit enamoured and sometimes it hurt Sapnap but in this situation he's probably going to have to go off of it.

Well, he already decided he was going to do this. He's not backing out now.

BadBoyHalo> ????  
BadBoyHalo> what do you mean??

Sapnap> I'll explain if it turns out

BadBoyHalo> @-@  
BadBoyHalo> okay

Sapnao sat down at his computer, turning it on and opening up Discord. How was he going to put this?

Hi, anyway--

No. Too awkward.

I like you guys--

Straightforward and basically the point but not charm.

When I get to talk to you two, my day gets a bit brighter and my heart drums in my chest like it won't get to tomorrow.

Sapnap's hands hover over his keyboard. Was he going to give in to writing out exactly what his thoughts were? You know what? Fuck it.

Both of you make me really happy. I feel like I can start to breathe after being in a choke hold when either of you laugh or smile or just call me an idiot.

I couldn't imagine a world where I never met you guys or we didn't become best friends. It would be boring and you know how much everyone hates boring.

Sapnap smiles to himself. He's an idiot. His hands are shaking just slightly but it's enough to tell himself that he's scared.

The point is, I like both of you in a 'more than friends' kind of way and I felt like I needed to get it out there.

I'll understand if you guys don't like me back or if you don't like each other. Just know you guys are practically my lifeblood.

Sapnap called Bad.

"Sapnap?"

"Bad, what do I do?"

"What do you mean 'what do i do'? What happened?"

"Nothing." Sapnap put his head in his hands. "I have a message all written out and it's probably the best message I could send but I'm really scared."

"Oh-- This is about your crush situation."

"What else would it be about?"

"Hey! I don't know. Just send the message."

Sapnap groans through his microphone in distress.

"I already told you I didn't think you needed my help. You said you have a message so just send it."

Sapnap looks at the send button. He could. He could get it over with and get out of this stupid sports store.

"Fine." And he presses it. Panic settled in his chest.

"What do I do if this ends up all wrong?"

"Don't worry you silly muffin. You have your friends to talk to if you need to."

"Thanks Bad."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go."

"Okay! Good luck!"

Sapnap started taking deep breaths. This was fine. Everything was going to be fine.

Dream> glad I didn't have to say it. I like you too and I like George too ig

He was a bit less worried.

Sapnap> :)

George kept typing and then not typing before sending his message.

George> I'm sort of confused? I know that I like you guys too but I still need to figure things out with myself and get everything straight in my head. Is that all right?

Sapnap> yeah

Dream> okay

Sapnap figures this is probably one of the better outcomes. He did finally get out of that sports store.


End file.
